Bleach: Queen Reaper!
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Title may or may not change, as I don't think it fits the story. Rated T for safety, Fem!Ichigo fanfic, the summary may or may not suck, but it's better then it sounds, pairings undecided, and more inside-
1. Chapter 1

A/N. This is yet another Bleach Fanfic, which I just did to amuse my restless brain. Not sure if I'll actually continue as this is more or less to feed my imagination, but we'll just have to see. This is a Fem!Ichigo fanfic and takes place after the Xcution Arc ends, with the ending being slightly different, meaning that out of some strange bout of imaginative action, Kūgo Ginjō actually lives and is a good guy along with Tsukishima, who is Ichigo's cousin in this, also let's just amuse me and pretend that Tsukishima is a lot younger than what I think he is based off of the manga, which could be well over three hundred years old or something like that, and that he and Ginjō met after he got separated from Ichigo. Anyways, thanks in advance for reading this. I hope you all enjoy the fanfic and please no flaming when you review!

Oh, and Ichigo is younger in this, around 14 or 15. And if you want a backstory as to how Ichigo forgot about Tsukishima and what exactly happened, request it in a PM or review. If you want to make a scenario of this for whatever reason, please ask for permission before doing so in either a PM or review as well.

Summary: It has been several weeks after the Xcution arc and things seem to be getting back to normal, until a new group of young spiritually aware children appear in Karakura Town. Things start going downhill fast though and everybody is put on edge when young Ichigo Kurosaki suddenly goes missing, reappearing in the most unlikely of places. What is going on and who are these strange children?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! My chances of that are the same as a real Hollow appearing in our world, which is a good thing that they don't.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mysterious Figures of the Night!<strong>

* * *

><p>The wind blew, carrying leaves from their trees and taking them for a sort of stroll through the night, sky black and spackled with stars. All seemed peaceful and silent in Karakura Town, such that one would never suspect it to be attacked by any sort of ill-wishers or monsters. But that was not true, not normally, as the small but busy town was home to a large amount of spiritual energy, making it home to attacks from vicious spirits hungry for their next meal.<p>

Everything appeared to be at peace with everybody sleeping safe and sound in their beds at home or a friend's house, but then appearances could be quite deceiving, couldn't they?

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the commercial center of Karakura town-<strong>

"_So this is Karakura Town?" came the voice of a young teenage boy, around 16 or so years old from the timbre of it._

"_Yeah." Came the reply from a young female about a year or two older then the first. Another, much younger voice suddenly added in their own opinion,_

"_Not much to look at is it?" the person, a little boy said. The first replied, the smirk on his face obvious with the tone of his voice._

"_True, but it has what we're looking for. If it didn't, we wouldn't be wasting our time here." A somewhat maniacal giggle followed that as a 13 year old girl spoke up next,_

"_And if it doesn't, we at least have something to go on. And with the high level of reiatsu in the air, there's a high chance we could find a new friend!" her tone showed her excitement in the prospect of adding to their small group. The first person spoke again,_

_A total of five heads nodded, the fifth having been silent the whole entire time during the exchange, and the sound of rushing wind could suddenly be heard, temporarily breaking the silence of the night as the five mysterious figures disappeared._

* * *

><p>AN. Sorry about the shortness, but this somehow went from being a fullblown chapter to a simple prologues. I might type up the first chapter chapter later and upload it, but there are no promises, depends on motivation and if there are what I deem a good amount of reviews(I consider getting three or more reviews being either really lucky, as I don't seem to have as much luck with Bleach as I do One Piece and even Pokemon a little.). Please review and tell me what you guys think, just no flaming me because you feel like it. There are nicer ways to tell a person you don't like something about their stories. Thanks for reading and again, please review! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. Thanks to everybody who either read or reviewed! I've decided to at least post the second chapter which should be treated as the first chapter seeing as the last one was just a prologue and test run. Again, depending on the number of reviews or contents of them, and how many favorites I get for this story, I may or may NOT update again. But don't let that ruin this story for you. Please enjoy reading this!

To weirn018: Thank you! We'll have to see how things turn out from here, who knows, maybe it will turn out to be a decent enough story! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

To Aoi Usa: Thank you for suggesting a main pairing! And Toshiro, Ichigo, this is MY story. That means I can make you or Toshiro the girl in a romantic relationship, or both of you. Luckily for you Toshiro, Ichigo is the girl and always will be in my Bleach stories involving said character, and I don't feel much like turning you into a girl, you're lucky you're so cute and one of my all-time fav. Bleach characters. Enjoy!

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Thank you and I'm glad you like it so much. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Thanks for reviewing and favoriting and all that other stuff guys. I really appreciate it! So anyways, let's get onto the summary and disclaimer, and then the reason all of you are even here!

Summary: Orihime finds out about some new kids at Ichigo's school, leaving her more than a little paranoid. But is that fear really misplaced when Ichigo begins to act strange after befriending them? Things only get worse as the young healers fears are proven right when a run-in with one of them ends on less than pleasant terms. Why is Ichigo so hell-bent on defending them and denying any suspicious activity?

Note: I'm not completely sure of the age range for the specific grades of Japan, so Ichigo's class consists of students between the ages of 13 and a half, and 15. Mainly fourteen year olds with some younger kids who skipped a couple of grades at some point.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

* * *

><p><strong>The New Kids in Town! Friend or Foe?<strong>

* * *

><p>14 year old Ichigo Kurosaki sighed slightly as another boring day of middle school began. The teacher, Taikutsuna-sensei, whose name was a perfect description of his character, was once again late for class. The bell had already rung, but by now, in the middle of the school year, Ichigo and her classmates had begun to expect things like this and took the chance to linger in the halls or finish homework that they had forgotten to do the night before. Several even took the chance to get a head start in falling asleep in class, as the man had the sort of tone in his voice that acted like a very soothing lullaby. His current record, which he was definitely on breaking, was putting 15 students to sleep in under 12 minutes. Even the most interesting of topics and subjects became a snore fest when taught by that man.<p>

Everyone's attention was suddenly drawn to the door as it opened, showing said teacher dressed in his usual garb consisting of a tweed jacket, complete with elbow pads, and in the most ugliest color combination she had ever seen anybody wear. His glasses were, as always, slipping down his nose and in need of readjustment. He wore simple khaki pants and dark brown leather dress shoes. His hair was slicked down in a neat and orderly fashion, the picture perfect teacher in the flesh, as his back was bone breaking straight and he walked with a gate that came with teaching rowdy adolescents for years. He'd probably be a really good teacher if he just didn't put the whole class to sleep before it even ended. The funny thing was, he never noticed and kept droning on insistently as he taught whatever subject that was important at the moment.

"Now class, quiet down…Now I have some special news and I would appreciate it if you all paid attention so I won't have to repeat myself twice." The man called out in that dull tone of voice that he had. Normally several students would've been dosing by now, stuck somewhere lost between semi-awareness and being so far gone you could draw a nice, neat handlebar mustache, monocle, and maybe something along the lines of "Kick me, I'm an idiot" in broad red permanent marker on their forehead for all to see. Maybe a smiley face and some pretty pink flowers to go with it. But at the mere mention of "special news", at least half of the above stated cases were at least on their way to being somewhat aware of themselves. Enough that you couldn't get away with dropping a heavy book on their head while they were asleep. (Trust her on this, it has happened more than once.)

""Now class, calm down, calm down." Ichigo sighed; if they were anymore calmer they'd be dead. "Ok you two, come in!" The whole class fell silent as an admittedly pretty teenage girl, no older than 15 or so years walked in. She had long, silky black hair that Ichigo would be willing to bet money was obsessed over near constantly, and she walked with the grace one might expect from royalty. She had blue eyes so clear they left you dumb struck. It was obvious that the boys would be swarming about her as soon as they got a chance.

The second one to enter the classroom, with its students now fully aware of themselves, was a young boy, around Ichigo's age give or take a few months. His hair was so dark it looked blue. His hair was the kept in the exact opposite fashion of the girl. It seemed that he had put the bare minimum of effort into keeping it clean, oddly enough; it looked quite neat, trim and proper, despite the lack of effort. His eyes were a striking gold color, or more specifically hazel. He seemed cool and aloof, and though usually the girls in her class complained about that type of guy, they were already clearly drooling over the boy, and none of them even knew him yet. She groaned as she could already hear the fangirl squeals of "No, he's mine!" and "I saw him first!" and of course the old classic of screaming out his name whenever he did something they deemed amazingly superhuman. Ichigo knew she just wouldn't be making it out of this year with what little sanity she had left intact. She'd be in prison for murder before the year was even out! And she was already half way through. Such a shame…

"Class, I'd like you all to meet your new classmates, Utsukushī Yūyo and Suzushī Kaze." The girl gave a cute wave coupled with a wink, and in seconds all the boys and even some girls had hearts in their eyes. The boy just bowed politely, and then the fangirls started squealing about cuteness and something of the like. Forget prison. She was going in an asylum for sure.

"It's very nice to meet you all."

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day-<strong>

Orihime was rushing over to the Fullbringers place to talk to some of her and Ichigo's friends there, they had all planned to meet there earlier, and she was falling a bit behind. She smiled happily as she finally saw the place come into view.

"Sorry I'm late!" She called as she entered into the room, which was bigger than it appeared on the outside, more than spacious enough to fit the number of people that it currently holding.

"It's okay Orihime-chan. But I must ask what took you so long?" came the reply from Tsukishima, Ichigo's cousin, though the relationship was far more tentative and complex than it used to be because of reasons in the past involving the hollows.

"I stopped by Ichigo-chan's school on my way here in order to see if we could walk together. But when I got there I couldn't see her, so I waited a bit."

"Ah." Was Tsukishima's calm reply.

"That still doesn't explain why you're late." A young boy by the name of Yukio pointed out bluntly. Orihime rubbed the back of her head as she laughed a little nervously.

"Turns out I'd just missed her. I got kinda distracted when I heard that she left with two kids from her class, apparently new students. I guess I got kinda sidetracked trying to find out who they were and where they might have gone."

"Fine then." Yukio conceded,

"So I guess that means Ichigo's a no show today huh?" Orihime squeaked a bit in shock as she turned towards the speaker.

"Ah! Ginjō-san! I didn't see you there. But yeah, Ichigo's not showing up I guess." Orihime confirmed.

"Something the matter?"

"Well, this may just be me being paranoid, but I can't help but feel like something bad is gonna happen real soon. I mean, there was a new student in mine and Chad's class too." Orihime stated. She shuffled a bit, before shaking her head, "Probably just my imagination though." Despite what Orihime had just said though, she still couldn't shake the feeling that Ichigo was in some type of danger. She decided to distract herself by talking with Riruka.

* * *

><p>AN. Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Please review, no flames, and see ya!


End file.
